staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
20 Maja 2007
06:15 Warto kochać - odc. 40; serial TVP 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach 07:55 Sprawy Nasze Powszednie - odc. 15 Śmiech 08:00 Grand Prix Skoda MTB - Nałęczów 08:05 Fifi - Poszukiwacze skarbu odc. 15 (Treasure hunt); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 08:20 Domisie - Kółko i patyk; program dla dzieci 08:50 Lippy and Messy - Dreamland; język angielski dla dzieci 08:55 Teleranek - magazyn 09:25 Kodołamacze - odc. 10; teleturniej 09:50 Dzieci świata - Moje smakołyki - Rosario w Argentynie (There's No Food Like My Food); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2000) 10:10 Teleranek - studio 10:20 Siódme niebo, seria VI - Podejrzliwość odc. 12 (7th Heaven ser. VI - Suspicion ep. 12) kraj prod.USA (2001) 11:10 Grand Prix Skoda MTB - Nałęczów 11:25 Tydzień 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn 12:00 Regina Coeli 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn 12:50 Sprawy Nasze Powszednie - odc. 15 Śmiech 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Wywiad i opinie; program publicystyczny 13:40 Topkapi (Topkapi); komedia kraj prod.USA (1964) 15:40 BBC w Jedynce - Galapagos - 1/3 - Zrodzone z ognia (1/3 - Born of Fire 1/3) - txt str.777; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 16:35 Przed Opolem - odc. 13 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne - 12; teleturniej 18:15 Faceci do wzięcia - Gdzie dziadek?; serial TVP 18:45 Przed Opolem - odc. 14 19:00 Wieczorynka - Gumisie - Dwa magiczne słowa, odc 10 (Disney's Adventure of the Gummi Bears / Sweet and sour Gruffi ep. 10); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1992) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:20 Ranczo - odc. 22 - Diler pierogów - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 21:15 Zakochana Jedynka - Pompeje, cz. 2 (Pompei, part 2); dramat kraj prod.Włochy (2007) 23:00 Uczta kinomana - Dogville (Dogville); dramat kraj prod.Finlandia, Szwecja, Norwegia, Wielka Brytania, Holandia, Dania, USA, Francja, Niemcy (2003) 01:20 Kinematograf; magazyn 01:50 Kolekcja kinomana - Piknik pod Wiszącą Skałą (Picnic at Hanging Rock); film fabularny kraj prod.Australia (1975) 03:35 Zakończenie programu 05:55 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę 06:05 Lokatorzy - Białe tango 06:25 Lokatorzy - Pierwsze przewinienie 06:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 861 Konfrontacja; telenowela TVP 07:20 Złotopolscy - odc. 862 Oszukane; telenowela TVP 07:50 M jak miłość - odc. 497; serial TVP 08:40 Sto tysięcy bocianów - odc. 15; serial dokumentalny TVP 09:05 Poezja łączy ludzi - Mój ulubiony wiersz: "Gest" (S. Grochowiak) 09:15 Zacisze gwiazd - (18) Maria Pakulnis i Krzysztof Zalewski 09:45 Dookoła Siebie - magazyn Joanny Brodzik - Jak zmienić swoje życie?; magazyn 10:15 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - zupa z małpy; cykl reportaży 10:45 Rodzinne oglądanie - Życie w głębinach - odc.1 (Deep ocean) - txt str. 777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 11:45 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Smak Istrii słoweńskiej (182) 12:20 Gwiazdy w południe - Słynna restauracja (Le Grand Restaurant); komedia kraj prod.Francja (1966) 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1406 - txt str.777; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 864 Jak ręką odjął; telenowela TVP 15:05 Szansa na Sukces - Kombii 16:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 296 Żółta koszulka; serial TVP 17:05 Egzamin z życia - odc. 80; serial TVP 18:00 Program lokalny 18:25 Starter - Magazyn aktualności 18:45 Panorama 19:00 Pogoda 19:10 Mój pierwszy raz - (54); talk-show 20:10 Kabaretowa Scena Dwójki - M jak majówka (2) 21:05 Wieczór z Bondem - Szpieg, który mnie kochał (The Spy Who Loved Me) - txt str.777; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1977) 23:15 Panorama 23:30 Pogoda 23:40 Sport Telegram 23:45 Grzechy polskie - (10) Kłótnie, swary; widowisko publicystyczne 00:35 Wzmacniacz - magazyn muzyczny (4); program muzyczny 01:05 Grzeszny żywot Franciszka Buły; film obyczajowy 02:45 Zakończenie dnia left|thumb|79x79px 06:24 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:50 Integracja; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:03 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Kurier; STEREO 07:42 Pogoda; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:42 Pogoda; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:01 Espresso; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:42 Pogoda; STEREO 09:46 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:52 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:57 Kuchnia nie tylko polityczna; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:44 Pogoda; STEREO 10:46 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:52 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:45 Pogoda; STEREO 11:48 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:54 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:47 Pogoda; STEREO 12:49 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:01 Półkowniki - Teraz; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:24 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:50 Pogoda; STEREO 13:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:34 Pogoda; STEREO 14:37 Siatkówka Kobiet - Winiary Kalisz - Farmutil Piła; STEREO 14:40 Siatkówka Kobiet - Winiary Kalisz - Farmutil Piła; STEREO 15:05 Siatkówka Kobiet - Winiary Kalisz - Farmutil Piła; STEREO 15:10 Siatkówka Kobiet - Winiary Kalisz - Farmutil Piła; STEREO 15:36 Siatkówka Kobiet - Winiary Kalisz - Farmutil Piła; STEREO 15:39 Siatkówka Kobiet - Winiary Kalisz - Farmutil Piła; STEREO 16:05 Siatkówka Kobiet - Winiary Kalisz - Farmutil Piła; STEREO 16:10 Siatkówka Kobiet - Winiary Kalisz - Farmutil Piła; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Kurier; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:15 Cała naprzód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:31 Kurier; STEREO 17:56 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:50 Pogoda 20:54 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:53 Pogoda; STEREO 23:01 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 00:02 Kuchnia nie tylko polityczna; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:37 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:05 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:35 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Kurier; STEREO 02:21 Pogoda; STEREO 02:25 Zakończenie dnia left|thumb|79x79px 06:24 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:50 Integracja; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:03 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Kurier; STEREO 07:42 Pogoda; STEREO 07:45 Kronika 07:55 Pogoda w regionie 08:00 Bez krawata - Krakowski Salon Polityczny 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:42 Pogoda; STEREO 08:45 Rola 09:01 Espresso; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:42 Pogoda; STEREO 09:46 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:52 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:57 Kuchnia nie tylko polityczna; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:44 Pogoda; STEREO 10:46 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:52 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:45 Pogoda; STEREO 11:48 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:54 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:47 Pogoda; STEREO 12:49 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:01 Półkowniki - Teraz; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:24 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:50 Pogoda; STEREO 13:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:34 Pogoda; STEREO 14:37 Siatkówka Kobiet - Winiary Kalisz - Farmutil Piła; STEREO 14:40 Siatkówka Kobiet - Winiary Kalisz - Farmutil Piła; STEREO 15:05 Siatkówka Kobiet - Winiary Kalisz - Farmutil Piła; STEREO 15:10 Siatkówka Kobiet - Winiary Kalisz - Farmutil Piła; STEREO 15:36 Siatkówka Kobiet - Winiary Kalisz - Farmutil Piła; STEREO 15:39 Siatkówka Kobiet - Winiary Kalisz - Farmutil Piła; STEREO 16:05 Siatkówka Kobiet - Winiary Kalisz - Farmutil Piła; STEREO 16:10 Siatkówka Kobiet - Winiary Kalisz - Farmutil Piła; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Kurier; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 Pogoda w regionie 16:50 Kraków dla początkująch 17:15 Cała naprzód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:31 Kurier; STEREO 17:56 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 Kronika 18:20 Kronika tygodnia 18:30 Kardynał 19:00 PLKK - podsumowanie sezonu 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:50 Pogoda 20:54 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 Kronika 22:00 Kronika sportowa 22:15 Jedź bezpiecznie 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:53 Pogoda; STEREO 23:01 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 00:02 Kuchnia nie tylko polityczna; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:37 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:05 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:35 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Kurier; STEREO 02:21 Pogoda; STEREO 02:25 Zakończenie dnia left|thumb|79x79px 06:24 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:50 Integracja; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:04 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Kurier; STEREO 07:42 Pogoda; STEREO 07:46 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz.; STEREO 07:57 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 07:59 Tele Motor Sport ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:15 Kulturalny wywiad - Olga Wolniak ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:26 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:42 Pogoda; STEREO 08:46 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:01 Espresso; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:42 Pogoda; STEREO 09:46 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:52 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:57 Kuchnia nie tylko polityczna; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:44 Pogoda; STEREO 10:46 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:52 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:45 Pogoda; STEREO 11:48 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:54 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:47 Pogoda; STEREO 12:49 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:01 Półkowniki - Teraz; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:24 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:51 Pogoda; STEREO 13:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:34 Pogoda; STEREO 14:37 Siatkówka Kobiet - Winiary Kalisz - Farmutil Piła ( studio ); STEREO 14:40 Siatkówka Kobiet - Winiary Kalisz - Farmutil Piła ( I set ); STEREO 15:05 Siatkówka Kobiet - Winiary Kalisz - Farmutil Piła ( studio ); STEREO 15:10 Siatkówka Kobiet - Winiary Kalisz - Farmutil Piła ( II set ); STEREO 15:36 Siatkówka Kobiet - Winiary Kalisz - Farmutil Piła ( studio ); STEREO 15:39 Siatkówka Kobiet - Winiary Kalisz - Farmutil Piła ( III set ); STEREO 16:05 Siatkówka Kobiet - Winiary Kalisz - Farmutil Piła ( studio ); STEREO 16:10 Siatkówka Kobiet - Winiary Kalisz - Farmutil Piła ( IV set ); STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Kurier; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda; STEREO 16:46 Wiadomości Kuriera; STEREO 16:50 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 16:52 Kościół i świat; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:04 Wywiad Kuriera; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:15 Cała naprzód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:31 Kurier; STEREO 17:56 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz.; STEREO 18:10 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 18:13 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 18:15 Telewizyjny Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO 18:23 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:32 Piłka ręczna - mężczyzn: Zagłębie Lubin - Wisła Płock; STEREO 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:52 Pogoda; STEREO 20:56 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda; STEREO 21:47 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 21:55 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 21:58 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:04 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 22:06 Tak się bawi Warszawa - JUWENALIA; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:53 Pogoda; STEREO 23:01 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 00:02 Kuchnia nie tylko polityczna; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:37 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:05 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:35 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Kurier; STEREO 02:21 Pogoda; STEREO 02:23 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left|79px05.00 Music Spot 06.00 Pierwsza miłość (444, 445) - serial obyczajowy 07.15 Sonic X (78) - serial anim. 07.45 Sonic X (1) - serial anim. 08.15 Power Rangers (325) - serial SF 09.00 Sheena (35) - serial sens. 09.45 Dotyk anioła (35) - serial obyczajowy 10.45 Czterej pancerni i pies (5, 6): 'Rudy', miód i krzyże, Most - serial wojenny 13.00 Nie wierzcie bliźniaczkom 2 - komedia familijna, USA 1986 14.45 Jak oni śpiewają - program rozrywkowy 16.45 Świat według Kiepskich (260, 261) - serial komediowy 17.45 Rodzina zastępcza plus (257): Sokrates stosowany - serial komediowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.15 Sport, Prognoza pogody 19.25 13 posterunek (24) - serial komediowy 20.00 Skazany na śmierć (18) - serial sensacyjny 21.00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 3 (16) - serial sens. 21.55 Studio LOTTO 22.00 Prawo miasta (11) - serial sensacyjny 23.00 Gotowe na wszystko (23) - serial komediowy 00.00 Magazyn sportowy 02.00 Dziewczyny w bikini 03.00 Nocne randki 04.40 TV Market - mag. reklamowy 04.55 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|79px05.35 Uwaga! - magazyn 05.55 Telesklep 07.35 Niania 4 (10): Dość tej zabawy - serial komediowy 08.10 Dzień dobry i zdrowy 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - mag. 10.55 Kawa na ławę - magazyn 11.45 Niesforna Zuzia - komedia, USA 1991 13.45 Krokodyl Dundee - komedia przygodowa, Australia 1986 15.45 Co za tydzień - magazyn 16.15 Magda M. 4 (52) - serial obyczajowy 17.15 Stawka większa niż życie: Wielka wsypa - serial wojenny 18.30 Hela w opałach 2 (26): Dziewczyna Romana - serial komediowy 19.00 Fakty 19.25 Sport, Prognoza pogody 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.00 Gladiatorzy - film przygodowy, Austria/Niemcy 2003 22.05 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk show 23.05 Superwizjer - magazyn 23.35 Magazyn Orange Ekstraklasa 00.50 Na ratunek - film sensacyjny, USA 1999 02.45 Telesklep 03.05 Nic straconego - powtórki left|thumb|79x79px 05.40 V-max - mag. motoryzacyjny 06.00 FIFA Futbol Mundial - mag. 06.25 Magazyn żużlowy 06.50 Kasa na bank - teleturniej 08.50 Grizzly Adams. Legenda o Mrocznej Górze - film przygodowy, USA 1999 11.00 Galileo - magazyn 12.00 Eksploracje 12.30 Dekoratornia - magazyn 13.00 Joan z Arkadii (6) - serial 14.00 Wszystko o zwierzętach (19): Wally, guziec - serial 14.30 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 15.00 Koszykówka: Polska Liga Koszykówki - mecz Prokom Trefl Sopot - BOT Turów Zgorzelec 17.15 Talk2Szok - pr. rozrywkowy 18.15 Latający cyrk Monty Pythona - serial komediowy 19.00 Galileo - magazyn popularnonaukowy 20.00 Lawina - film katastrofiany, USA 1999 22.15 Granice ryzyka - film sensacyjny, USA 2000 00.15 Czułe dranie - magazyn rozrywkowy 00.45 Nieczułe dranie - magazyn rozrywkowy 01.15 Wydarzenia, Sport. Pogoda 01.50 Kiri Te Kanawa: Pasja życia - koncert 02.20 Drogówka - mag. policyjny 02.40 Kinomaniak - mag. filmowy 03.05 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 03.25 Sztukateria - mag. kulturalny 03.50 TV Market - mag. reklamowy 04.05 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|79x79px 06:00 Tyle słońca - przeboje Anny Jantar cz. 2; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:50 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:15 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 M jak miłość - odc. 451; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Słowo na niedzielę; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Ziarno - Ziarno 176; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Mordziaki - Skrzynka marzeń odc. 7; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Bajkonurrr, czyli w świecie książek dla dzieci; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Budzimy do życia - odc. 3; felieton; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 Niedzielne muzykowanie - Mistrzowskie kreacje Jerzego Maksymiuka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 49; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Nowa Tradycja - "Jar"; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem - Między ziemią a niebem 135; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Regina Coeli (Regina Coeli 157) kraj prod.Watykan (2007) 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem - Między ziemią a niebem 135; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kościoła pw. św. Andrzeja Boboli w Warszawie; STEREO 14:05 Bulionerzy - odc. 5 - Finansista; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Bulionerzy - odc. 6 - Parapet Party; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Wywiad i opinie; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:20 Nowa Tradycja - Koncert Laureatów; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Biografie - Aktorzy M jak Miłość - W jak Witold Pyrkosz; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Zaproszenie - Pokłon Królowej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Rozmowy na temat... - Najnowszej historii Polski; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Rodzina jak z nut - odc. 5; widowisko muzyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:15 Budzimy do życia - odc. 3; felieton; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 M jak miłość - odc. 452; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Król Maciuś Pierwszy - odc. 24 - Żegnaj Klu - Klu (Le petit Roi Macius, "Au revoir Clou - Clou" ep. 24) kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:50 Sport 20:00 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Oficerowie - odc. 10/13* Nieznani sprawcy; serial kryminalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:00 Co tu jest grane ? - odc.24; program muzyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:20 Mój pierwszy raz - (46); talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:05 Dziękujemy za solidarność - Jessy Flis; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:15 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:45 Mój Tata Maciek; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Zacisze gwiazd - (16) Ivan Komarenko; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 24:00 M jak miłość - odc. 452; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Ziarno - Ziarno 176; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Król Maciuś Pierwszy - odc. 24 - Żegnaj Klu - Klu (Le petit Roi Macius, "Au revoir Clou - Clou" ep. 24) kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:50 Sport 02:00 Oficerowie - odc. 10/13* Nieznani sprawcy; serial kryminalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:50 Zaproszenie - Pokłon Królowej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:10 Bulionerzy - odc. 5 - Finansista; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Bulionerzy - odc. 6 - Parapet Party; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:00 Biografie - Aktorzy M jak Miłość - W jak Witold Pyrkosz; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:25 Nowa Tradycja - Koncert Laureatów; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:15 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 49; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 "Kryształ TV Polonia" - Relacja z uroczystości przyznania Nagrody Rady Programowej TV Polonia; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych left|thumb|79x79px 09:05 Stawiam na Tolka Banana - odc. 7/7 Tolek; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:45 Hollywood atakuje (State and Main); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 T. Love - Prymityw; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:20 Na życzenie Widzów - Wszystko się może przytrafić; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Trzeci punkt widzenia ; program publicystyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Więcej niż fikcja - Biały Diament (White Diamond); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2004); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Kariera Nikodema Dyzmy - odc. 2/7; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Kurt Elling w Fabryce Trzciny - koncert; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:20 Tygodnik Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Niedziela z ... Magdą Umer cz. 1; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:50 Rozmowa z uśmiechem - Jeremi Przybora i Jerzy Wasowski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Niedziela z ... Magdą Umer cz. 2; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:20 Rozmowa z uśmiechem - Kalina Jędrusik i Jeremi Przybora; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 Niedziela z ... Magdą Umer cz. 3; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Diana Krall Trio (Diana Krall Trio); koncert kraj prod.Kanada (1996); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 20:10 Niedziela z ... Magdą Umer cz. 4; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:30 Magda Umer - Mężczyźni jej życia cz. 1; widowisko artystyczne; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Magda Umer - Mężczyźni jej życia cz. 2; widowisko artystyczne; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:30 Archiwum Jazzu i Rocka - Poznań Jazz Fair `98 - koncert MANU DIBANGO; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:30 Strefa - Morze i tort (Il Mare e la Torta); program dokumentalny kraj prod.Austria (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Strefa - Komix - Osiedle Swoboda 32; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:35 Strefa - Komix - Osiedle Swoboda 33; Dozwolone od lat 18 00:40 Strefa - Lisa Gerrard; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:00 Na życzenie Widzów - Śmierć leszczom; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Kino nocne - Balanga; Dozwolone od lat 18 03:00 M jak Mężczyzna, Mozart i Muzyka (M is for Man, Mozart and Music); koncert kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1991); STEREO, Dozwolone od lat 18 03:30 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|79x79px 14:30 Siła bezsilnych - Zabić studenta; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Królowa Bona - odc. 6; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Zakręty dziejów - Zamach majowy; program historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Kulisy III RP - Przy okrągłym stole; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Było, nie minęło; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:00 Najdłuższa wojna nowoczesnej Europy - odc. 4 Bazar czy rewolucja; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Królowa Bona - odc. 6; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Kontrowersje - Śmierć w Gibraltarze; program historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:20 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|79px 05:45 Perły Morza Śródziemnego: Antiparos - serial dokumentalny, Hiszpania 2005 06:20 Perły Morza Śródziemnego: Biograd - serial dokumentalny, Hiszpania 2005 06:55 Ushuaia, czyli oblicza Ziemi: Duch puszczy - serial dokumentalny, Francja 2005 08:40 Perły Morza Śródziemnego: Cap de Creus - serial dokumentalny, Hiszpania 2005 09:15 Perły Morza Śródziemnego: Vulcano - serial dokumentalny, Hiszpania 2005 09:45 Perły Morza Śródziemnego: Kaş - serial dokumentalny, Hiszpania 2005 10:20 Na skrzydłach orłów - film dokumentalny, Wielka Brytania 2006 11:15 Moja kuchnia: Wielka Brytania, Japonia - serial dokumentalny, Francja 2000 11:45 Moja kuchnia: Włochy, Nowy Jork - serial dokumentalny, Francja 2000 12:15 Krwawa galeria: Sam Giancana - serial dokumentalny, USA 1998 13:10 Ushuaia, czyli oblicza Ziemi: Archipelag Noego - serial dokumentalny, Francja 2005 14:45 Zmagania z rakiem - film dokumentalny, Francja 2006 15:40 Ushuaia, czyli oblicza Ziemi: Od zarania dziejów do zapomnianych światów - serial dokumentalny, Francja 2005 17:10 Znakomitości: Joyce Carol Oates - serial dokumentalny, Szwecja 2005 18:00 Ostatnia taka salsa - film dokumentalny, Francja 2006 18:55 Nowoczesny czołg bojowy - film dokumentalny, Wielka Brytania 1988 19:50 Wielka wojna: Od Mons do Sommy - serial dokumentalny, USA 1998 20:45 Lotnictwo. Premiera: Wyścig zbrojeń: Myśliwce odrzutowe - serial dokumentalny, Wielka Brytania 2006 21:45 Lotnictwo. Premiera: Wyścig zbrojeń: Czołgi - serial dokumentalny, Wielka Brytania 2006 22:40 Rosyjska wściekłość - film dokumentalny, Francja 2006 23:20 Seans Planete. Premiera: Zbrodnie w obiektywie: Lepiej nie widzieć - serial dokumentalny, USA 2001 00:15 Na równi pochyłej - film dokumentalny, USA 2006 01:10 Strefa widmo - film dokumentalny, Hiszpania 2006 02:30 Literatura na ekranie: Jane Austen - serial dokumentalny, Kanada 2005 03:00 Literatura na ekranie: Biografie pisarzy - serial dokumentalny, Kanada 2005 03:30 Literatura na ekranie: J.K. Rowling - serial dokumentalny, Kanada 2005 thumb|left|79px 05:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Miami - serial dokumentalny 06:00 Dorastanie…: Żyrafa - serial dokumentalny 07:00 Wyprawy Corwina – wydanie specjalne: Wszystko to robię dla was - serial dokumentalny 08:00 Małpi biznes - serial dokumentalny 08:30 Małpi biznes - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Niebezpieczne spotkania: Żarłacze białe, krokodyle różańcowe i humbaki - serial dokumentalny 09:30 Życie zwierząt: Pustynie - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Życie ssaków: Powrót do wody - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Zwierzęce pola bitwy: wilki - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Zwierzęta od A do Z: Dzikie zwierzęta na ulicach - serial dokumentalny 12:30 Nurkowanie na Karaibach - film dokumentalny 13:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata - serial dokumentalny 13:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Dzikie zwierzęta: Słoń: Szpieg w stadzie - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Małpi biznes - serial dokumentalny 15:30 Małpi biznes - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Kandula – opowieść o słoniu - film dokumentalny 17:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Miami - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Wyprawy Corwina: Ryk aligatora - dźwięk - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Wielkie morskie przygody: Orki - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Zwierzęta pod okiem kamery: Pod powierzchnią oceanu - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Zwierzęta od A do Z: Dzikie zwierzęta na ulicach - serial dokumentalny 22:30 Nurkowanie na Karaibach - film dokumentalny 23:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Miami - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Zabijać, by przeżyć: Zmiennocieplni zabójcy - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Wielkie morskie przygody: Orki - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Zwierzęta pod okiem kamery: Pod powierzchnią oceanu - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Zwierzęta od A do Z: Dzikie zwierzęta na ulicach - serial dokumentalny 04:30 Nurkowanie na Karaibach - film dokumentalny thumb|left|79px 06:00 WF - ćwiczenia na dobry początek dnia 07:00 Maja w ogrodzie - magazyn 07:25 Martha Stewart Living - Kuchnia - magazyn 07:50 Jak żyć dłużej - magazyn 08:45 Przytulaki - serial animowany 08:50 Przytulaki - serial animowany 08:55 Przytulaki - serial animowany 09:00 Miasto kobiet - magazyn 10:00 Grunt to zdrowie - magazyn 10:30 Jak dobrze wyglądać nago - magazyn 11:00 Magiel towarzyski - magazyn 11:30 Salon piękności - magazyn 12:00 Lekcja stylu - magazyn 12:30 Martha Stewart Living - dom i ogród - program 13:00 Szkoła randkowania - program rozrywkowy 13:30 Nigella ucztuje - program rozrywkowy 14:00 Miasto kobiet - magazyn 15:05 Lekcja stylu - magazyn 15:35 Uwaga, faceci! - serial obyczajowy, USA 16:30 Żądło - talk show 17:20 Przeglądarka - magazyn 17:30 Jak się nie ubierać - magazyn 18:30 Magiel towarzyski - magazyn 19:00 Jak dobrze wyglądać nago - magazyn 19:30 Nigella ucztuje - program rozrywkowy 20:00 Perfekcyjna Pani Domu - program 21:00 Salon piękności - magazyn 21:30 Biografie: Salvador Dali - magazyn 22:30 Zaklinacze wnętrz - program wnętrzarski 23:00 Szkoła randkowania - program rozrywkowy 23:30 Żądło - talk show 00:20 Magiel towarzyski - magazyn 00:50 Przeglądarka - magazyn 01:05 Kto tu TERAZ rządzi - program rozrywkowy 01:35 Telewizja od kuchni - magazyn 02:00 Młodsza, piękniejsza, szczęśliwsza - reality show 02:25 Maja w ogrodzie - magazyn 02:50 Ona czyli ja - magazyn 03:20 Co za tydzień - magazyn 03:50 Młodsza, piękniejsza, szczęśliwsza - reality show 04:20 Przeglądarka - magazyn 04:30 Maja w ogrodzie - magazyn thumb|left|79px 08:00 Dzień bez Meksykanów - komedia SF reż. Sergio Arau, wyk. Caroline Aaron, Tony Abatemarco, Melinda R. Allen, Frankie Jay Allison USA/Meksyk/Hiszpania 2004 09:45 Zator - film krótkometrażowy 10:05 Po kłębku do nitki - komedia kryminalna reż. Thom Eberhardt, wyk. Michael Caine, Ben Kingsley, Jeffrey Jones, Lysette Anthony USA 1988 12:00 Trzeci cud - dramat obyczajowy reż. Agnieszka Holland, wyk. Ed Harris, Anne Heche, Barbara Sukowa, James Gallanders USA 1999 14:05 Zbliżenia: Halle Berry - film dokumentalny 14:40 W jedności siła - film krótkometrażowy 15:00 Koktajl - film obyczajowy reż. Roger Donaldson, wyk. Tom Cruise, Elisabeth Shue, Bryan Brown, Lisa Banes USA 1988 16:50 Czwarty protokół - thriller reż. John Mackenzie, wyk. Michael Caine, Pierce Brosnan, Ned Beatty, Joanna Cassidy Wlk. Brytania 1987 18:55 Inwazja s.f. Kroniki science fiction: Pochód maszyn - serial dokumentalny reż. Chris Lethbridge, Peter Swain, Wlk. Brytania 1997 20:00 ale mocne! W imię zasad - horror SF reż. David Douglas, Tim Douglas, wyk. Dean Cain, Thomas Ian Griffith, Justin Whalin, Jodi Bianca Wise Węgry 1996 21:45 Sabrina - komedia romantyczna reż. Billy Wider, wyk. Humphrey Bogart, Audrey Hepburn, William Holden, Walter Hampden USA 1954 00:00 Cena nadziei - dramat sensacyjny reż. Bruce Beresford, wyk. Sharon Stone, Rob Morrow, Randy Quaid, Peter Gallagher USA 1996 01:50 Marzenia i pragnienia - więzy rodzinne - film krótkometrażowy 02:05 Anatomia miłości - dramat psychologiczny reż. Roman Załuski, wyk. Jan Nowicki, Barbara Brylska, Marek Frąckowiak, Bohdana Majda Polska 1972 03:40 Mały terrorysta - film krótkometrażowy thumb|left|79px 07:00 Fotografik, jego żona, jej kochanek - film dokumentalny reż. Paul Yule, wyk. Wlk. Brytania/USA 2005 08:20 Łapu-capu extra - chochliki telewizyjne 08:50 Milionerzy - film familijny reż. Danny Boyle, wyk. Alexander Nathan Etel, Lewis McGibbon, James Nesbitt, Daisy Donovan USA 2004 10:30 Aktualności filmowe - magazyn filmowy 11:00 W świecie luksusu - serial dokumentalny odc. 9/10 Francja 2006 11:30 Bardzo długa podróż poślubna - komedia reż. John Schultz, wyk. Cedric the Entertainer, Mike Epps, Gabrielle Union, Regina Hall USA 2005 13:00 Dr Dolittle 3 - film familijny reż. Rich Thorne, wyk. Kyla Pratt, Kristen Wilson, Walker Howard, John Amos USA 2006 14:35 Francuski numer - komedia reż. Robert Wichrowski, wyk. Karolina Gruszka, Jan Frycz, Jakub Tolak, Yaya Samake Polska 2006 16:10 Deser Cyd - film krótkometrażowy 16:40 Serce nie sługa - komedia romantyczna reż. Tony Goldwyn, wyk. Ashley Judd, Greg Kinnear, Ellen Barkin, Marisa Tomei USA 2001 18:25 Fałszywa dwunastka II - komedia reż. Adam Shankman, wyk. Steve Martin, Bonnie Hunt, Alyson Stoner, Forrest Landis USA 2005 20:00 Anthony Zimmer - thriller reż. Jérôme Salle, wyk. Sophie Marceau, Yvan Attal, Sami Frey, Daniel Olbrychski Francja 2005 21:30 Ty i ja, i wszyscy, których znamy - film obyczajowy reż. Miranda July, wyk. Brad William Henke, John Hawkes, Miranda July, Miles Thompson Kanada 2004 23:00 Rodzinny dom wariatów - komediodramat reż. Thomas Bezucha, wyk. Sarah Jessica Parker, Dermot Mulroney, Diane Keaton, Claire Danes Wlk. Brytania 2004 00:40 Hooligans - dramat sensacyjny reż. Lexi Alexander, wyk. Elijah Wood, Charlie Hunnam, David Alexander, Claire Forlani Wlk. Brytania/USA 2005 02:25 Moja droga Wendy - dramat obyczajowy reż. Thomas Vinterberg, wyk. Jamie Bell, Bill Pullman, Michael Angarano, Danso Gordon Dania/Francja/Niemcy/Wlk. Brytania 2005 04:10 Zwrot do nadawcy - dramat psychologiczny reż. Bille August, wyk. Connie Nielsen, Aidan Quinn, Kelly Preston, Mark Holton Dania/ USA/ Wlk. Brytania 2004 thumb|left|79px 06:50 Piłka nożna Puchar Anglii - wstęp do meczu 07:30 Piłka nożna Puchar Anglii: Mecz finałowy: Manchester United - Chelsea Londyn 09:35 Piłka nożna Puchar Anglii - studio 10:40 Piłka nożna Wstęp do meczu 11:10 Piłka nożna Orange Ekstraklasa: Mecz Lech Poznań - Legia Warszawa 13:25 Piłka nożna Liga+ - magazyn ligi polskiej 14:55 Piłka nożna Liga włoska 17:00 Koszykówka kobiet WNBA 19:00 Piłka nożna Liga+Extra - magazyn ligi polskiej 20:30 Sport+ - magazyn sportowy odc. 1 20:55 Piłka nożna Liga hiszpańska 23:00 Sport+ - magazyn sportowy odc. 2 00:00 Piłka nożna Wstęp do meczu 00:15 Piłka nożna Orange Ekstraklasa: Mecz Górnik Łęczna - Zagłębie Lubin 02:25 Piłka nożna Wstęp do meczu 02:55 Piłka nożna Orange Ekstraklasa: Mecz Lech Poznań - Legia Warszawa 05:10 Piłka nożna Liga włoska thumb|left|79px 07:00 Ikonoklaści - Tarantino i Apple - serial dokumentalny odc. 2/8 USA 2005 08:00 W świecie luksusu - serial dokumentalny odc. 10 ost. Francja 2006 08:35 Kochankowie roku tygrysa - melodramat reż. Jacek Bromski, wyk. Michał Żebrowski, Li Min, Sun Ji Feng, Wu Fen Xia Izrael 2004 10:30 Port lotniczy '75 - film katastroficzny reż. Jack Smight, wyk. Charlton Heston, Karen Black, George Kennedy, Efrem Zimbalist Jr. USA 1975 12:25 Ciało za milion - komediodramat reż. Mark Mylod, wyk. Robin Williams, Frank Adamson, W. Earl Brown, Eric Epstein USA 2005 14:15 Hawana - Miasto utracone - dramat obyczajowy reż. Andy Garcia, wyk. Andy Garcia, Dustin Hoffman, Tomas Milian, Inés Sastre USA 2005 16:45 Lot 93 z Newark - dramat sensacyjny reż. Peter Markle, wyk. Jeffrey Nordling, Brennan Elliott, Ty Olsson, Kendall Cross USA 2006 18:25 Detektyw Monk V - serial kryminalny odc. 2 USA 2005 19:10 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 19:20 Aktualności filmowe - magazyn filmowy 19:50 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 20:00 Premiera Rodzinny dom wariatów - komediodramat reż. Thomas Bezucha, wyk. Sarah Jessica Parker, Dermot Mulroney, Diane Keaton, Claire Danes Wlk. Brytania 2004 21:50 Śmierć człowieka pracy - film dokumentalny reż. Michael Glawogger, wyk. Austria/Niemcy 2005 00:00 Wyspa cienia - horror reż. Uwe Boll, wyk. Christian Slater, Tara Reid, Stephen Dorff, Frank C. Turner Kanada/ Niemcy/ USA 2005 01:40 Szczury z supermarketu - komedia obyczajowa reż. Kevin Smith, wyk. Shannen Doherty, Ben Affleck, Jeremy London, Jason Lee USA 1995 03:15 Zabij ich wszystkich - dramat obyczajowy reż. Przemysław Wojcieszek, wyk. Sylwia Juszczak, Wojciech Czarny, Jakub Papuga, Paweł Mroziński, Robert Gonera Polska 1999 04:20 Tajemniczy samuraj - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 23 reż. Shinichirô Watanabe, Japonia 2004 04:45 SuperDeser Bądź cicho - film krótkometrażowy 05:20 Detektyw Monk V - serial kryminalny odc. 2 USA 2005 thumb|left|79px 06:00 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 06:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 07:00 Podwójne życie Jagody Lee - serial animowany 07:30 Robotboy - serial animowany 08:00 Eds 60 - serial animowany 09:00 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą - serial animowany 09:25 Bernard - serial animowany 09:30 Wiewiórek - serial animowany 09:50 Baranek Shaun - serial animowany 10:00 Ben 10 - serial animowany 10:30 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 11:00 Młodzi Tytani - serial animowany 11:30 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? - serial animowany 11:55 Harcerz Lazlo - serial animowany 12:20 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 12:45 Atomówki - serial animowany 13:15 Chojrak - tchórzliwy pies - serial animowany 13:40 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 14:05 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 14:30 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 14:45 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 15:10 Scooby Doo - serial animowany 15:35 Kaczor Dodgers - serial animowany 16:00 Atomówki - serial animowany 16:25 Harcerz Lazlo - serial animowany 16:50 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 17:15 Ben 10 - serial animowany 17:40 Podwójne życie Jagody Lee - serial animowany 18:05 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 18:30 Kudłaty i Scooby Doo na tropie - serial animowany 18:55 Bernard - serial animowany 19:00 Tom i Jerry: Magiczny pierścień - film animowany 20:40 Scooby Doo - serial animowany 21:05 Scooby Doo - serial animowany 21:30 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 21:55 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 22:20 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 23:10 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 00:00 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 00:50 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 01:40 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 02:30 Jam Łasica - serial animowany 03:00 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 03:25 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy - serial animowany 03:50 Zło w potrawce - serial animowany 04:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 04:20 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 04:45 Atomówki - serial animowany 05:10 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 05:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany thumb|left|79px 06:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 07:00 Szaleni kaskaderzy - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 07:30 Szaleni kaskaderzy - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 08:00 Big Daddy Kustomizer - film dokumentalny odc. 3 09:00 Fani czterech kółek: Mercedes cosworth - serial dokumentalny 09:30 Fani czterech kółek: Mercedes cosworth - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Superjazda: Wściekły byk - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Amerykański chopper: Podróż po Europie - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 13:00 Szaleni kaskaderzy - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 13:30 Szaleni kaskaderzy - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 14:00 Big Daddy Kustomizer - film dokumentalny odc. 3 15:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Wybuchająca zapalniczka - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Brainiac - wehikuł czasu - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 17:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 43 17:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 44 18:00 Miejscy odkrywcy: Buffalo - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Samochód dla Hildebrandta - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Wielkie rzeczy - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 21:00 Kowboje gór lodowych - film dokumentalny 22:00 Wielkie ucieczki - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 23:00 Urazówka - życie i śmierć w izbie przyjęć: Pierwsza pomoc - serial dokumentalny 00:00 O krok od śmierci: Cudem ocaleni - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Wirtualna podróż na planetę Darwin 4 - film dokumentalny odc. 1 02:00 Godzina zero: Zamach bombowy na Bali - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Projekt alumatub - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów - serial dokumentalny odc. 69 05:00 Fani czterech kółek: Capri - serial dokumentalny 05:30 Fani czterech kółek: Capri - serial dokumentalny thumb|left|79px 08:30 Eurosport Buzz - magazyn sportowy 09:00 Sport motorowy FIA World Touring Car Championship - wyścig w Walencji 09:30 Watts - magazyn sportowy 09:45 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata Grand Prix Francji - rozgrzewka 10:15 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata Grand Prix Francji - wstęp 10:45 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata Grand Prix Francji - wyścig w klasie 125cc 12:00 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata Grand Prix Francji - wyścig w klasie 250cc 13:15 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata Grand Prix Francji - wyścig w klasie MotoGP 15:00 Sport motorowy FIA World Touring Car Championship - wyścig w Walencji 15:30 Sport motorowy FIA World Touring Car Championship - wyścig w Walencji 16:15 Tenis ziemny Turniej WTA w Rzymie: Mecz finałowy 17:45 Kolarstwo Giro d'Italia - 8. etap: Barberino Di Muguello - Fiorano Modenese 19:00 Sztuki walki Turniej w Paryżu 20:30 Boks Gala w Saint Quentin (Francja) - waga superpiórkowa: Cyril Thomas - David Kiilu 22:00 Weekend w sportach motorowych - magazyn sportowy 22:30 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata Rajd Włoch - 3. dzień 23:00 TNA Wrestling Zawody w USA 23:45 TNA Wrestling Zawody w USA 00:30 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata Rajd Włoch - 3. dzień thumb|left|79px 08:00 W świecie krokodyli: Krokodyle radary - serial dokumentalny 08:30 W świecie krokodyli: Bestie z Botswany - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Ogólne szaleństwo - serial dokumentalny odc. 25 09:30 Ogólne szaleństwo - serial dokumentalny odc. 26 10:00 Leniwiec - siódmy grzech główny - film dokumentalny 11:00 Niebezpieczne podróże: Jedwabny Szlak: Nepal - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Niebezpieczne podróże: Jedwabny Szlak: Tybet - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Śmiercionośna dwunastka: Australia - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Czysta nauka: Wybuch wulkanu - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Militaria: Czołg - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Militaria: Pocisk Cruise - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Militaria: Karabin maszynowy - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Prom kosmiczny Challenger - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Olbrzymie mosty - Chiny - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Megafabryki: Ferrari - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Katastrofa "komety" - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Tajemnice Biblii: Wielkie wyjście z Egiptu - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Tsunami: Dzień, w którym nadeszła fala - film dokumentalny 00:00 Cała prawda o Pompejach - film dokumentalny thumb|left|79px 07:00 Trans World Sport - magazyn sportowy 08:00 Rugby Puchar Narodów Europy - mecz Polska - Malta 10:00 Boks Walka o mistrzostwskie pasy federacji WBC i WBO w Memphis - waga średnia Jermain Taylor - Cory Spinks 12:25 Piłka nożna Liga holenderska - mecz fazy play-off 14:55 Piłka nożna Liga szkocka - mecz Celtic Glasgow - FC Hibernian Edynburg 17:00 Piłka nożna Liga włoska - mecz Lazio Rzym - AC Parma 19:00 Żużel Ekstraliga - mecz Unia Leszno - Atlas Wrocław 21:00 Rugby Puchar Heinekena - mecz finałowy London Wasps - Leicester Tigers 23:10 Boks Tomasz Adamek zaprasza Walki stulecia - Krzysztof Włodarczyk - Steve Cuninngham thumb|left|79px 06:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 09:00 Power lista 12:00 Club Charts - lista przebojów 13:00 O co kaman? - program muzyczny 14:00 Parot 14:30 Kocha, nie kocha 15:00 Specjalista - program muzyczny 16:30 Girls Chart - magazyn muzyczny dla dziewczyn 17:30 Eurotop - lista przebojów 18:30 Big in America 2 - reality show 19:00 Street Charts - lista przebojów 20:00 Chartsurfer - SMS-owa lista przebojów VIVY 21:30 VIVA Hits Polska 22:30 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 23:00 Łatwa kasa 01:00 Nightrider Travel Channel 08:00 Obieżyświat środkowe Chiny 09:00 Nie zapomnij paszportu Chiny 10:00 Wkrótce otwarcie! Boston -'Dante' 10:30 Podróże po Indiach, najciekawsze miejsca 11:00 świat Graingera W stronę Złotego Trójkąta 12:00 Podróż w świat wina - Republika Południowej Afryki 12:30 Luksusy Republiki Południowej Afryki Kapsztad - szlakiem ogrodów 13:00 Podróże kolejami szwajcarskimi Linia Gotthard - południe 14:00 Floyd z korkociągiem Langwedocja 14:30 Hollywood i wina Napa Valley, Kalifornia 15:00 Kuchnie świata Karaiby 16:00 Kierunek Karaiby! Dominika, Saint-Martin i Abaco 16:30 Opowieści Południowe Chile - klejnoty południa 17:00 Podróż w świat wina - Republika Południowej Afryki 17:30 żyłka podróżnicza Dolina Loary 18:00 Caprice i jej podróże Majorka 18:30 żyłka podróżnicza Ibiza 19:00 Afrykańska wyprawa Sudan 19:30 Afrykańska wyprawa Tiberias, Egipt 20:00 Odległe lądy Hajfa, Izrael 20:30 Podróże po Indiach, najciekawsze miejsca Szlaki holistyczne 21:00 Poza granicami Wspinaczka skałkowa, Tajlandia 21:30 Travel 2007 Maj 22:00 Obieżyświat środkowy Zachód USA 23:00 Ekstremalni podróżnicy Wakeboarding w kraju aligatorów - Floryda, USA 23:30 Poszukiwacze przygód Hiszpania i Hawaje 00:00 Karkołomne przygody 01:00 Na rozdrożach Afryki 01:30 Opowieści DSF 6:00 Poker Sport 6:45 Dauerwerbesendung Program reklamowy 7:15 Teleshopping Program reklamowy 7:30 Dauerwerbesendung Program reklamowy 8:30 Teleshopping Program reklamowy 8:45 DSF Reportage Sport 9:00 American Football - Gametime Gry zespołowe 9:30 Bundesliga pur Gry zespołowe 11:00 Doppelpass Gry zespołowe 13:00 Bundesliga pur Gry zespołowe 13:30 FIA-GT-Meisterschaft Sporty motorowe 15:15 ATP Masters Series Tenis 16:30 ARAG World Team Cup Tenis 17:30 Hattrick Gry zespołowe 20:15 Bundesliga pur Gry zespołowe 21:30 DTM Highlights Sporty motorowe 22:30 Ladies European Tour Golf 23:00 D:SF Teleturniej 0:00 Sport-Clips Rozrywka 0:45 Dauerwerbesendung Program reklamowy 1:15 Sport-Clips Rozrywka 1:45 Dauerwerbesendung Program reklamowy 2:15 Sport-Clips Rozrywka 3:00 Dauerwerbesendung Program reklamowy 3:30 Sport-Clips Rozrywka Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Kraków z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Warszawa z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Style z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Travel Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki DSF z 2007 roku